The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is a direct-to-video animated adventure musical film released in 2000 and the seventh film in The Land Before Time series. It is paired with The Road to El Dorado. Plot One evening, Petrie begins telling a tale of the best creatures of the world, the Flyers. Cera disagrees and the tale isn't true. Petrie then spots a herd of dinosaurs, visiting the Great Valley. The youngsters later go to bed after their parents call them into bed. Later that night, Littlefoot sees a strangely blue colored meteor falling from the sky and crashing into Threehorn Peak, a volcano in the Smoking Mountain range. When Littlefoot describes it the next morning, most of the adult dinosaurs in the Great Valley disbelieve Littlefoot's story. However, two newcomers, the mysterious Rainbow Faces, speak eloquently of possibilities of wonders beyond what they know. The Rainbow Faces suggest the rock may be a Stone of Cold Fire'', a stone possessing magical properties. Pterano, the devious, sinister and outcast uncle of Littlefoot's friend Petrie, overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the Great Valley. Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, for the location of the rock and is told it has landed on Threehorn Peak. Littlefoot's friend Ducky overhears Pterano's plan, but Pterano and his cronies, Sierra and Rinkus, abduct her before she can warn the others. They take her along as they set out to find the Stone of Cold Fire. The other dinosaurs discover Ducky's kidnapping. The adults tell the young ones that Pterano had been made an outcast due to his carelessness after appointing himself leader of a group of dinosaurs; while searching for the Great Valley, Pterano was overconfident and accidentally led his followers directly into a pack of Sharpteeth. Pterano, a Pteranodon like Petrie, was able to fly away, although the event left him emotionally scarred. He ended up expelled from the herd as punishment for leading his followers to their death. Because the adults are slow to reach decision, Littlefoot, Petrie and their friends Cera and Spike take off by themselves in search of Ducky, who, meanwhile, falls through the floor into a cave while running from the flyers. After they find her, Ducky comforts Petrie, who is distraught about his uncle's actions, by stating that Pterano is the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that the potential for goodness still lives in him. Meanwhile, Sierra is showing mutinous feelings towards Pterano, and Rinkus convinces him to betray Pterano once they find the stone. The young ones pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone of Cold Fire before them. Aided by the Rainbow Faces, who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanos, the young ones manage to arrive at Threehorn Peak before the Flyers. They discover that the Stone is an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano states that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. Sierra and Rinkus have now discarded him and are attempting to get the stone to give them power. The volcano begins to erupt. In the nick of time Petrie's mother arrives with a friend to evacuate the young dinosaurs, leaving Sierra and Rinkus behind where they are caught in the explosion of the Stone. Pterano is thanked for saving Ducky but as punishment for his plan Pterano is exiled from the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond for five years (to where Petrie says five cold years is so long and Cera's father says that some of the others think it must be a lot longer). Petrie tries to plead against the punishment. However, Pterano explains to him that everyone, including himself, must always take responsibility and be accountable for their own actions. Then after Petrie tells Pterano he will miss him, Cera's father imitates a sharptooth to scare him away. That night, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them when they are leaving. A meteor flies overhead, and the female comments, Any time now. Littlefoot, somewhat unnerved, asks the Rainbow Faces whether the flying rock he saw really was a Stone of Cold Fire. The male Rainbow Face admits that the flying rock wasn't, but explains that the young ones' effort to search for it was what really mattered. The Rainbow Faces reiterate their claim that there are many unknowns to be discovered beyond the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot starts to ask if there really is a Stone of Cold Fire and exactly who the Rainbow Faces really are, yet they explain that That would be telling, wouldn't it? Littlefoot is momentarily distracted, and when he turns around, he finds a pillar of light where the Rainbow Faces had stood. The light disappears, and a light flies across the sky before changing its course, flying upward and off into the night. Littlefoot's friends find him and Littlefoot, inspired by the Rainbow Faces, reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Voice cast * Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie and Spokes Dinosaur * Michael York as Pterano * Rob Paulsen as Rinks and Spike * Jim Cummings as Sierra * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * John Ingle as Cera's father * Tress MacNeille as Ducky's mother and Petrie's mother * Charles Kimbrough as Rainbow Face #1 * Patti Deutsch as Rainbow Face #2 Songs * Beyond the Mysterious Beyond (performed by Charles Kimbrough, B.J. Ward, Anndi McAfee, Thomas Dekker, Aria Noelle Curzon and Jeff Bennett) * Good Inside (performed by Aria Noelle Curzon, Jeff Bennett, Thomas Dekker and Anndi McAfee) * Very Important Creature (Michael York, Jim Cummings and Rob Paulsen) * If We Hold On Together instrumental International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire/International. Category:2000 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Charles Grosvenor Category:Films directed by Charles Grosvenor Category:Film scores by Michael Tavera Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Cartoon Studios